


For A Good Cause

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Anthea, Angry Sherlock, Banter, Charities, Enamoured Mycroft, Established Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Established Mary Morstan/John Watson, F/M, Flirty Mary, For A Good Cause, Going Out For Coffee, Hair Donation, Haircuts, Hurt Molly, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Shaved heads, admission of feelings, flirty john, surprised Molly, workplace flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The women shave their heads for Little Princess Trust and the reactions that their significant others have aren’tquitewhat they expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written from an anonymous prompt I got on Tumblr ages ago that went " _Sherlolly, Mythea and Warstan. The girls shave their heads for charity. How the boys react is up to you._." I chose [Little Princess Trust](http://www.littleprincesses.org.uk/) as the charity that the women donated their hair to because I had heard good things about it.

“I am _not_ crying, okay?! I’m allergic to jerks!”

Sherlock felt his blood boil at the sight of his Molly, her long hair gone, given to a charity he couldn’t be bothered to remember, pulling down the tight cap on her head as tears streamed down her cheeks and the callous laughter of the interns echoed in the lab. He, personally, thought she looked beautiful no matter whether she had hair on her head or not, and he was not about to let this stand, especially when she had done what she had done for a good cause. He pushed away from his station and stood, fists clenched. “Excuse me.”

The look on her face changed to one of alarm. “Don’t do anything!” she said, reaching out to grab his arm and instead grasping a fist. He stopped, looking down at their joined hands. “It’s not worth it. They’re prats.”

“But they’re harassing you,” he said. “They need a lesson in manners.”

She looked up at him, surprised. “You’d give them one?” she said.

“You donated your hair to a worthy cause,” he said. “And you still look quite beautiful regardless.” He could see red dotting her cheeks as he said that. “Had I not told you that before?”

“No, Sherlock, you hadn’t,” she said. She slowly eased his hand out of the fist and then threaded her fingers between his. “You really think so?”

“Yes,” he said quietly. “Not having any hair changes nothing about how beautiful you seem to me. You were always lovely from the inside out.” He looked up at her. “Perhaps, if you would like, we could go out? Together? Have a coffee?”

“I would like that very much,” she said with a wide smile. That smile was all she needed to be beautiful, really.

**\---**

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Anthea smiled into the mirror as she reached for another wig. She had a vast collection from her times going out and collecting intelligence for Mycroft when studying CCTV feed was not enough, so she could easily find something that suited her mood. It was time for a change, anyway. Being bald was a good motivator to allow herself a change. “Only you would say that,” she replied.

“But you know I don’t lie,” Mycroft replied as he moved closer to her. “The organization will make good use of your hair.”

“I hope so. I feel better about some little girl having a beautiful wig than some charity chucking it in the rubbish bin,” she said, selecting a ginger wig. She studied it, then put it back for a black one. She never dared dye her hair black because it was too complicated to deal with growing it out. This might be perfect. She settled it on her head. “It was a good idea of Mary’s.”

“Yes, I suppose it was.” Mycroft leaned over, resting his chin on her shoulder before she started adjusting the wig on her head. “You should simply wear scarves to the office.”

Anthea laughed. “Oh, that would be a sight.”

“Well, it was done for a good cause. Show it off to the world. Save the wigs for formal events.”

She looked at the wig, then at Mycroft’s reflection in the mirror. “Are you sure?”

He lifted his chin off her shoulder and placed a kiss at the nape of her neck. “As your superior, I encourage my underlings to do good works. As your lover, I find this look enticing and would enjoy looking at you like this.”

She set the wig aside and turned to him. “Done, then.”

**\---**

“I saw that. You just checked me out.”

John grinned. “Course I did. You’re still the most attractive woman in the office,” he said before looking down at some paperwork. “Can’t help but flirt with you.”

“Keep flirting with me and you may just get lucky tonight,” Mary said with a laugh, adjusting the bandana she was wearing around her head.

“Now see, that’s the kind of thing I like to hear,” he said with a chuckle. “Are we ready for our next patient?”

“He’s running a bit late, so we have a little time,” she said, shutting the door and coming into his office more. “You really like the look?”

“Well, I admit the long hair was nice, but I fancied you with short hair and curls and I still fancy you with a shaved head,” he said, leaning back in his seat. “And besides, I can’t think of a better reason than that for you to have a shaved head than to donate your hair to the Little Princess Trust. A beautiful wife with a large heart. A man couldn’t ask for much more than that.”

She gave him a wide smile and walked over to him, leaning over his desk. “You, John Watson, are not so bad yourself.”

“I do try,” he said, leaning forward more to kiss her. She grinned against his lips before pulling away. “Wouldn’t mind doing a bit more of that, you know.”

“Oh, but duty calls,” she said, giving him a mock pout. “I can only do so much snogging at work when I have exam rooms to get ready. We can pick that up when we get home.” She winked at him before leaving, and he shook his head. He loved his wife, and he’d make sure to show her tonight.


End file.
